


Ten Seconds Too Late

by ShinSolo



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: M/M, five drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSolo/pseuds/ShinSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were so confident, when I was timid, still too afraid of myself and others to open up. You sat next to me in Xavier's class and held out your hand in introduction. I couldn't help myself, it just slipped out.</p><p>Or four times Pyro said 'I love you,' and Iceman didn't care, and one time when he did."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Seconds Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the five things meme weekend at kynxpirations on Livejournal.

The first time wasn't long after I first laid eyes on you. You were so confident, when I was timid, still too afraid of myself and others to open up. You sat next to me in Xavier's class and held out your hand in introduction.

Your skin was cold as ice, but I didn't get the joke when you laughed - not yet at least. Later on when Xavier gave us some stupid essay on what we liked most about being special, you froze the papers solid, shattering them against the floor. I couldn't help myself, it just slipped out.

***

A year later we both snuck out, thought we were tough shit, nothing could touch us. You squeezed under the fence. I climbed over. I remember because you tore your shirt and I lent you my jacket. We didn't expect the next town to be so far.

They cornered us in the woods, those six sick fuckers who called us freaks. You did everything you could, but they still won. Took four hours to limp back and I hated myself for being so powerless. That night you swiped Wolverine's Zippo just for me. You just laughed and said, "You're welcome."

***

Her arrival was when I first realized I meant it. You couldn't stop watching her. Told me not to flick my lighter open and close. Said the smell made you sick to your stomach. It was also the first time I knew you'd actually lied to me.

One night I caught you sneaking out of our room and I grabbed the end of your shirt.

"Don't go…" I whispered, but you shook your head.

"Rogue's waiting."

My heart skipped a beat. I almost screamed, but didn't. My next three words made you smile.

"You're still dreaming, go back to sleep."

***

Fucking Jubilee noticed before you even had a clue. We were all pretty much adults by then and everyone was talking about war, about turncoats and spies. She caught me watching you, cigarette forgotten between my lips.

"Just kiss him," she said. "You're hot enough."

I shouldn't have listened.

You froze when our lips met and not the way I was used to. Still I refused to let you go. Tried again. Never expected you to actually hit me. Sparks flew and died as my fire met your ice.

"Don't even fucking kid!" you said.

No, never should have listened.

***

Things never were the same, and when you looked at me it felt forced. I hated it. Everything reminded me of you, of things we'd done, words we'd whispered. I wonder if you'd really expected me to stay. I would have done anything for you, but you didn't even care.

Our eyes met for one last time at takeoff, and I screamed those words as loud as I could. I knew you heard, really heard me. I knew then you actually cared, but it was too late. Magneto closed the doors against you, and I had to let you go.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 08/22/2009.


End file.
